Fairy Academy Season 2
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Natsu and the gang have more or less left Fairy Academy. Now it is time for Romeo, Wendy and their friends to make something special. With Raven Tail and Sabertooth planning something will they be able to go to school normally? Or will it escalate? What if one of their friends does not belong to their side? RoWen, OCOC, OCOC, MaCana, Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe
1. Prologue

**Fairy Academy Season 2: Prologue  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

It was a silent morning in Magnolia, a blue haired 18 year old lay in bed snoring softly. Cana Alberona came into his room to wake him up.

"Good Morning, Romeo... If you want to stay at the dorm this year, you'll have to get up." Romeo was in his last year of Fairy Academy and wanted to spend his last year together with his friends in the dormitory, although his father didn't live far from the school together with his girlfriend.

After standing up, drowsily, Romeo went to the bathroom to get ready, while Cana went back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Five minutes later Romeo came in, to sit down and eat Cana had already eaten hers up and went to wake her boyfriend up.  
"Macao you lazy old man stand up! You have to drive your son to the dormitory! And your new freshman class will also be waiting for you!" Romeo had to suppress a laugh and thought  
_'Father is lucky for having found such a nice girl as his girlfriend...' _Macao, who was still in his pajamas and trotted into the room to sit down and eat his breakfast.  
Cana brought him coffee and when he had drunken some gulps he didn't seem so tired anymore.

When the teacher went to the bathroom, Romeo saw his chance to talk to Cana alone "Cana... I need a bit advice from you...It's about a girl... how do I tell her..."  
"If I were you I wouldn't tell Wendy straight to the face... she'd probably turn into Juvia... I'd show her first if I were you... Be a gentleman... comfort her if she's sad... if she's in a good mood tease her...", she winked at him and Romeo looked worried  
"But what if Keitaro does that as well?"  
"Then it's up for her to decide...what I still wanted to tell you. Pay attention to Raven High and Raven Tail. They are planning something. And I heard they're working together with Sabertooth..."

After having said that, Cana drove Macao and Romeo to school.

The young boy was already awaited by his friends. Wendy Marvell, the girl he had a crush on, hugged him overjoyed when she saw the dark blue haired male.  
She was, like all the girls in their little group still 17. Her blue hair was down, her bangs were pulled to the side with a clip, her brown eyes shone brightly. As she did not wear her uniform yet, she was dressed in a purple summer dress with black flats.

After her it was Keitaro Kageyo who greeted him, with a high five. The 18 year old had blonde, short hair and green eyes, he also did not wear his uniform yet, leaving him in an orange sweatshirt, some black pants, and black Converse.

Memphis Raven, a broody 18 year old with long brown hair, that was bound together in a low ponytail, and ice blue eyes nodded at him silently. He wore a black Metallica T-Shirt, simple black trousers and black Vans.

Yuri Menma, a tall 17 year old with white blond, straight hair (that was down), hugged Romeo quickly, winking at him with her mahogany brown eyes. She wore a white tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. Black Converse were on her feet.

Aiko Muchimura was the last to greet him. She was the youngest of their group, with her 17 years. Her maroon red curls were pulled up in a messy bun, leaving her bangs open to frame her heart shaped face. Her ocean blue eyes smiled at him warmly and she wore white hot pants, a white blouse with an orange colored floral pattern over it, and white high heeled sandals.

Cana smiled when she saw Romeo greeting his friends and laughing with them. She quickly threw Macao a kiss and pulled away to the Cafe 'Fairies' where she was a bartender. On her way there she began to think about her time in the school.

She had very fun, and was lucky that everyone she cared about was still coming to the Cafe quite often. The gang had made up with Laxus, but he was fired from his job, because of having a relationship with a student. He had taken this quite easy, in contrary to Lori, who jumped up, when he came from the conversation with his grandfather, and screeched "But Macao's also been sleeping with Cana!". It was, of all people, Gildarts told her "They only got together after graduation.", defending them, although he as Cana's father opposed the relationship.

Talking of Gildarts, he was still the P.E. teacher of Fairy Academy, but had given his Secretary job to Mirajane. Makarov was still head master, and the leader of their gang, Poryluscia was taking care of Health Studies and the Infirmary. Macao, Reedus and Wakaba had also remained as English, Arts and Math teacher.

Since Laxus did not teach at Fairy Academy any more, Bixlow had also given up his position as Chemics teacher, which Natsu gladly took. Gajeel became the new Physics teacher in Laxus' place, and Gray had taken over Makarov's job as Biology teacher.

Since the work as a maid was too much for Erza alone to handle, after Mirajane became a secretary, Lucy helped her past-time, when she was not writing her book. Juvia had become a seamstress, and Levy was like Lucy working on a book.

They were all still happily together and Gray had even bought an engagement ring.

"Good Morning", hollered Cana into the cafe once she went in.

Somewhere else in Magnolia two people talked, engulfed in darkness "So we'll attack the school and you'll attack the cafe?, a tall masked man asked the other figure. The addressed woman answered dismissively "Yes... It will be easier, if they are divided..."

**Here it is! The long awaited sequel :)**

**This time it will be more about Romeo, Wendy, and some Ocs... I hope you don't mind too much.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	2. Beginning

**Chapter 1: Beginning  
Disclaimer: Are Gray and Juvia a couple? Not yet? That must mean that I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Romeo followed Keitaro and Memphis to their room in the boy's dormitory. The two knew where the room lay, as they had been staying in it for the past years. Memphis trotted over to his bed and lay down, pulling out a book to read.

Romeo went to unpack his bag, and Keitaro left to fetch their uniforms and time tables. "You do know that Keitaro has no chance with her.", Romeo was startled by Memphis' deep voice suddenly sounded through the room. He turned around to his dark haired friend "Pardon?". Memphis rolled his eyes "I said, that I don't think that he has a chance with Wendy. He should open his eyes.", the brown haired shrugged, his eyes not leaving his book.

Romeo was about to respond something when the door opened. Keitaro stood in the door looking smug. "She's mine Conbolt.", was all he said, Romeo rolled his eyes "I believe it when I see it." "You know, I took her uniform for her gentlemanly and now she has to come here to get it and she will see me, and will fall in l-" "You do realize that Romeo is here, too and that you have the uniform of all three girls.", Memphis murmured and as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

Romeo sauntered by Keitaro, who glared at Memphis, and opened the door. "Which of you idiots took our uniforms and time tables?", Yuri snarled and Romeo suppressed a grin, when he pointed to Keitaro. "Of course the biggest idiot, who else.", Yuri did sound bitter when she glared at Keitaro. "I'm sorry girls, I wanted to get them for you, since I was on my way anyways.", he quickly made up and Yuri rolled her eyes "Of course.", she murmured sarcastically and pulled her things from Keitaro's arms. "Come on girls, let's go now.", she whiplashed Keitaro with her long blonde ponytail, when she turned around leaving. You could hear Wendy' and Aiko's giggling from the hallway.

"Yeah Keitaro you totally swiped her off her feet.", Romeo laughed, and caught his uniform that the blonde threw at him. "Oh shut up!", the blonde grumbled, and went to the restroom.

"He's such a sore loser.", Memphis chuckled and swung his legs from the bed. After stretching he stood up to put on his uniform. Romeo laughed and fetched something from a bag. "What's this?", the brown haired asked silently. "It's a book about herbs. You know, Wendy wants to become a doctor, and I think she can use it."

"What a thoughtful present, but still useless. I got a wonderful bouquet of flowers for her, which will sweep her right of her feet.", Keitaro stood in the door to the rest room, already dressed in his uniform. The uniform had changed this year, so the boys wore black dress pants and white shirts. While Memphis put on his blue and beige checkered tie neatly, Keitaro's was loosely done and Romeo's had been thrown onto his bed.

"She'll be mine Conbolt. Don't even try.", Keitaro went on and Romeo rolled his eyes when he saw the lilies "Really Keitaro? Lilies? She's a-" "adoring lilies and everyone knows that.", Memphis butted in and Romeo turned to him. The brown haired threw him a look, as if to say '_Stick_ _with_ _it_ Romeo decided to do that.

The males grabbed their bags, and beige blazers, and went out for the first lesson. On their way they met the girls. Their uniform was a blue dress that became like a dress shirt at the top part. They wore the same ties as the boys and similar beige blazers, that were only a bit tighter at the waist.

"Wendy these flowers are for you. The most wonderful lilies of the world." Keitaro presented them to Wendy. "L-lilies?", she stuttered, and Romeo decided it was his time to shine. But before he could rescue Wendy, Yuri had already snatched them away from him. Then she slapped him across the face "You idiot! She's allergic to them.", then she turned, whiplashing Keitaro again with her ponytail, and took the flowers away.

When she got back Keitaro looked at the floor ashamed, and Romeo and Memphis told Aiko, and Wendy that they had no idea that Keitaro wanted to give them to the bluenette.

"Ok let's have a look at our schedules now.", Wendy stated shyly. The group had Poryluscia as Homeroom teacher. After Homeroom they had English with Macao, then Maths with Wakaba, afterward P.E. With Gildarts. Then they had Health with Poryluscia before a half an hour break. After that Gajeel waited for them to teach them Physics, before they had Biology with Gray. Their last lesson was Chemics with Natsu.

When the bell rang, all six practically ran to homeroom, as Poryluscia was a rather strict teacher that loved to give out detentions if anyone was late.

**I know it's short, but I'm having a writer's block. Gomen for that.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	3. Gifts

In the following days Keitaro did every thing to get Wendy's attention.  
Whenever he was bored in class, Keitaro would turn to his right, where Wendy sat and try to catch her attention.  
"Oi, Wendy-chan... don't you think Poryluscia-sensei's lessons are a bore.", he whispered into her ear once. Romeo heard him and could not help but smirk. Wendy loved Poryluscia's lessons, because the subject was important for her. "I actually like her lessons. I find Health Care interesting.", Wendy's eyes did not leave the teacher, but her brows were furrowed a bit. Romeo noted that sign of her annoyance and almost face palmed when Keitaro went on talking. "But why? I mean you won't ever need all this stuff after school." "I will Keitaro, now would you please let me follow the lesson.", Wendy responded annoyed. "But-" "Keitaro would you shut up now? Wendy wants to listen. Something you should do as well if you care about your marks.", Yuri snorted at him from his other side. Keitaro mumbled something incomprehensible, but kept silent.

A few days later in P.E. Keitaro decided to have a running match against Romeo, who won would get Wendy. Romeo declined this wager, and did not take part in this 'competition' until Gildarts told him to 'get off his lazy ass and begin to run, as if his life depended on it'. Yes Gildarts' motivation speeches were rather unconventional, but the students had become used to it. Romeo had only shrugged and stood up to run together with Memphis. When Keitaro had finished his run he came up to Romeo "I won her." "I don't remember agreeing to the bet, Keitaro. You cannot wager on a person. She will be with whoever she decides she wants to be.", Romeo rolled his eyes and Keitaro retorted "You're just angry because you lost.", and then the blonde took off again, to watch the girls playing volleyball. "Leave him, Romeo.", Memphis murmured, when Romeo's hands tightened into fists. "I know, I know."

After the disaster with the Lilies, Keitaro at first hesitated to give Wendy other flowers. But after having the great idea to ask Aiko and Yuri what flowers Wendy liked. The moment he knew he immediately hurried to buy a bunch of tulips. Keitaro grinned smugly at Romeo, when Wendy embraced him as thanks. She took the flowers but them in a vase and put them on the window bench. Romeo scowled and he decided to go the "Fairies" cafe where the gang Fairy Tail met.

"Cana... I need some advice", he muttered once he had reached the bartender. Cana only raised a brow in response, before ushering away Macao and Wakaba. Then she placed a purple cup of fruit tee in front of the teen. "I think... Keitaro has won her over. He gave her tulips today!", the teenager exclaimed and Cana shook her head. "I doubt some tulips could win her over so easily. I heard you had a nice gift for her birthday? I'm sure you can win her over with that.", she winked encouragingly at Romeo. Romeo still had doubts. "But if it already is too late by then... What if Wendy..."

"What if I what?", Romeo spun around on his chair to see his friends entering the cafe. "Oh nothing. It's just... " "I bought a new tea and Romeo just tasted it. I thinks he likes it but he's not so sure if you like it as well.", Cana covered up quickly, before brewing Wendy a cup of said tea. The six teenagers sat down at a small table near the entrance and thus began to start into the weekend. Romeo decided to ignore Keitaro's antics and to wait for Wendy's birthday.

A couple of weeks later Memphis, Keitaro, and Romeo stood in front of Wendy's room to celebrate her birthday. Aiko opened the door after Memphis knocked. "Good morning boys. Come in please.", she smiled and let the boys inside. "Good morning girls. And Happy birthday Wendy.", Keitaro grinned before he embraced her tightly. Then he gave her a small box. She opened it and gasped at the silver colored earrings that were in shape of a cat. "They're beautiful, thank you Keitaro.", Wendy squealed and kissed his cheek, much to Romeo's shock. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling all too well. Here's my gift. I hope you like it.", he murmured and turned around, after giving Wendy a short hug and her gift.


	4. Friendzone

**Chapter 3: Friendzone**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of the displayed media belongs to me. Only a few characters and the plot.**

"Come on, Romeo. You need to talk to her at some point.", Yuri rolled her eyes at the Conbolt. "Really, it _is _about time. Don't you want to know, if she liked the present?", Akio asked. Romeo kept his eyes on the desk in front of him. He tried to tune out Wendy's giggles behind him. Keitaro had made her laugh with a joke. "Forget it girls, let him brood. It's his own fault, if he doesn't want to see.", Memphis told the girls. Yuri was about to retort something, when Wendy suddenly crept up behind Romeo.

She placed her hands over his eyes, and giggled "Who is it?" Romeo only spluttered as an answer. "Romeo, I haven't been able to thank you for the present, yet, have I?", she grinned and hugged the male from behind. "The book is wonderful! Poryluscia-sensei said it was the best around. It will help me so much. You're so thoughtful.", she giggled and Romeo muttered a "You're welcome." Next to him Memphis, Aiko, and Yuri exchanged a look. Keitaro was about to say something, when Gray came in, starting the lesson.

45 Minutes later, Gray let his students off with a partner project. Getting out his carefully wrapped Bento (courtesy of his girlfriend), he was rather surprised when Keitaro came to him. "Excuse me, Sensei, would it be possible, if I change partners? I fear Romeo has not really been nice to Wendy these past days. He ignores her a lot. Maybe he doesn't want to work with her? Would it be possible, if I-", Gray's chuckling interrupted Keitaro "You will be working with Yuri, Keitaro. I think Romeo and Wendy will get alone just fine. Now please go to your lesson. Despite his childishness, I suppose Natsu would not be happy, if you were late to his lesson." Blushing red from embarrassment, Keitaro went mumbling under his breath.

After Natsu's lesson, the six all made plans for the projects. Whereas Memphis and Aiko would meet in the library, Yuri and Keitaro would do theirs in the boys' dorm room, and Romeo and Wendy would work on their in the girls' room. Thus it was 3 pm when Memphis and Romeo went to the girls' room.

Memphis was just about to knock, when Romeo motioned for him to stop. The girls were talking about something interesting.  
"It's not like don't appreciate his attention, and I must say the gift he got me for my birthday was awfully sweet but... He's one of my best friends.", it was Wendy's voice saying these words, and Aiko began to report "But so is-", only to be interrupted by Yuri "Yes he is, but it's different with him isn't it? I think you should tell him Wendy, he deserves to know."

From the corner of his eye Romeo could see Memphis roll his eyes. It was as if his silent friend could see his train of thoughts. "Don't jump to conclusions too quickly, Conbolt.", without further ado, Memphis knocked on the door. Squealing could be heard from inside, Memphis obviously had startled the girls. A few moments later it was Yuri who opened the door, a brown bag was around her shoulders. "Oh it's just the two of you, you scared us. We were just having a private conversation in here. You didn't hear anything, did you?"

Romeo could tell Yuri saw the amusement in Memphis eyes, by her rolling eyes. "No we didn't. Now I suppose we all need to get to be working on our projects. I'm sure Keitaro is already waiting for you, White.", that was Yuri's code name for the gang.

To ensure a better team work, the members of Fairy Tail gang were split up in partners, the pairs were given a color. They made up a name for their team and got code names according to those, such as Black & White being Memphis and Yuri, Lost & Found were Aiko and Keitaro, and Romeo & Juliet, were (not surprisingly) Romeo and Wendy.

Yuri scoffed and went right past Memphis, who called Aiko out right afterward. Romeo knocked again before stepping into the girls' room. "Excuse my intrusion.", he smiled weakly and Wendy beamed at him.


	5. Revived Friendship

**Chapter 4: Revived Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of the displayed media belongs to me. Only a few characters and the plot.**

When Wendy proposed an idea for their project, Romeo was too much in thoughts to really listen to her. Without knowing what he had agreed to he simply shrugged and went back to his thoughts.

What he had heard confused him. He was her best friend. Had she meant him? Had he acted so obvious? Surely she had meant him. So that meant, that he was only a friend to her, while it was different, she had said, with another. Keitaro. Wendy chose Keitaro. The jealousy welled up in Romeo.  
"-meo? Romeo? Did you hear me? Seriously you should say something. This is our project.", Wendy whined and Romeo shook his head. Quite bitterly he responded "Oh I'm sorry I don't listen to your every word, like Keitaro. I'm sorry I don't honor the ground you walk on. I'm sorry I'm not him!" Wendy was obviously taken aback by his words. "Romeo, what's wrong?", she asked, only fueling up the anger inside the dark haired teenager.

"Oh nothing is wrong, except maybe that I'm not Keitaro. Wouldn't rather do the project with him?" "I-" "Wouldn't you rather have him sitting in your room than me?" "No, I-" "If he were here you could swear your undying, fucking love for each other!"

SLAP!

Romeo's cheek burned, as he stood before Wendy. The blue haired female held her hand, tears streamed down her face. Their gazes locked, and Romeo pulled Wendy into his arms. He wanted to embrace her, to say sorry, to stop her tears. But Wendy had different plans. She stood on her tiptoes and pushed her lips against his.

It took Romeo several moments to register what was going on. But once he did, he could not suppress the bubbling feeling spreading in his stomach. Suddenly his eyes were closed and he found himself kissing her back. He pulled her into his arms even tighter, as if he never wanted to let her go. After a couple of minutes, they had to part for air.

"You heard the girls and me, right?", Wendy asked smiling, Romeo only nodded. "And you simply jumped to the conclusion that I liked Keitaro. You know, Lucy and Cana are right. Sometimes you are as thick as your father and Natsu combined.", Wendy giggled and Romeo looked away in defeat. "I'm sorry, Wendy.", he murmured. "You know that I already forgave you.", she smiled and Romeo's lips also tugged upwards.

"Thank you... Now we should really get back at the project.", he grinned sheepishly and Wendy only shook her head. A smirk, and Romeo would have never thought he would ever see Wendy do that, spread in her face. "I think we have some better things to do." "You know, dad and Natsu are right, too. Sometimes you are as scary as Lucy and Cana combined!", Romeo gulped and Wendy giggled. They kissed again. Just as Romeo was about to deepen the kiss, two voices could be heard from outside.

"You know, when I agreed to making a break, I didn't think you'd be pulling me here." "Oh shut it, Blondie." "Who are you calling Blondie?!" "I didn't ask you to come with me! I wanted to see Wendy!" "Keitaro wait! At least knock- oh dear..."

Keitaro stood in the door, Yuri right behind him. Keitaro's mouth hang open, in shock. Behind him Yuri shook her head, not able to hide a smile. Romeo and Wendy parted from their kiss and looked at the other two.

"You ASSHOLE! How could you take advantage of Wendy? You're horrible!", Keitaro roared before he pounced on Romeo, hitting him. The dark haired male was about to hit his friend back, but then decided against it. When Keitaro noticed that Romeo did not fight back, he stopped. Wendy and Yuri were shouting something, but neither of the males could hear what they said, due to the blood rushing in their ears.

Keitaro stood up, extending his hand to Romeo, who took it. The blonde male helped the dark haired up. "I'm sorry.", Keitaro's voice was hardly above a whisper. Romeo smiled back weakly "It's alright. You're jealous, I understand that. Maybe I deserved it. You shouldn't take away your friend's crush. Unwritten rule."

Keitaro spluttered "Friend?" "Yeah, we are friends, after all, aren't we?", Romeo shrugged. Keitaro was at a loss of words. He had acted like anything but a friend towards Romeo, but the dark haired was still willing to be one. Romeo held our his hand and Keitaro reacted. They shook hands on their revived friendship.

And the school projects were forgotten.


	6. Attack

**Chapter 5: Attack  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Some time had passed after they had turned in their projects. Romeo and Wendy were still dating, Keitaro got over his crush for Wendy, and Midterm exams were approaching in December. Most of the students stayed in their rooms or in the library, so the students were not seen much at the gang's cafe _Fairie's _.

It was almost curfew, when all students had returned to their rooms. It was a cold November evening, and the first snowflakes begun to descend onto earth. Keitaro, Memphis and Romeo were about to return to their room, as they were staying at girls' room for learning, when suddenly a loud noise was heard from downstairs.

"Memphis, you take the girls to the common rooms. Keitaro and I will go downstairs and check what's going on. Be as loud as you can and ask everyone to get to the common rooms. Take your cell phones with you, maybe we can contact one of the adults.", Romeo was alarmed. Memphis only nodded and took the girls with him. Yuri, having the loudest voice practically screamed that every one was supposed to meet in the common rooms.

A soft murmur went through the room, once they had reached it. Yuri and Wendy went outside to call an adult of their gang. "What's going on?", a younger girls, Sayuri, asked. Suddenly the window burst open and hooded figures intruded. "How cute. The Fairies are afraid.", a high female voice cackled. "Everybody get to your partners! Aiko you stick with me.", Memphis called through the room, surprisingly the other students did what they were told. "Hide in the rooms!", Memphis had gotten in charge, and puled Aiko alongside him outside of the room. "White, Juliet, you go search Romeo and Lost.", he calmly explained to the girls who nodded. Before they went, Wendy turned around "Water-san picked up her phone, they're being attacked, as well. They don't know by whom, yet either."

Memphis nodded and led Aiko to the boys' dorm room. She settled down on the floor, and Memphis sat down next to her. "Do you think it had something to do with what Romeo said in the beginning of this year?", she asked and Memphis remembered his words "Raven Tail and Sabertooth have been planning something.. It could be. But we can't be too sure. We'll have to wait until they reveal themselves." Aiko nodded, agreeing with him. The night went by quietly and it was early in the morning, when Memphis and Aiko decided to go find the others.

Crawling through the shadows, just in case the intruders were some where in the building, they made their way downstairs. They were just about to make a run towards the stairs, when something caught Aiko's ankle and she tripped. Behind them, the high female voice from the evening before cackled and Memphis turned around "Isn't it time you told us, who you are?", while helping Aiko up.

"It's a pity you haven't been able to recognize us, yet. After all we grew up toge-" "Oi, Hair don't tell him yet! Wait for the Second's orders!", a deeper voice came from the shadows, and Memphis and Aiko heard steps getting farther and farther away from them. Had they looked into the shadows instead of walking to Romeo and Wendy, they would had seen an indication for identification of their attackers.

Memphis and Aiko had just rounded another corner, when the female voice from before spoke through the dormitory's intercom. "Oh sweet little Fairies, trapped in their own net. Well you little flies, it's time to show us what's in you. We'll give you half an hour to determine two leaders. Those two will come to meet us and are allowed to negotiate with us. Only those two, no one else. Have you understood that Flies? Because I'm not going to repeat it."

Silence was between Memphis and Aiko, but it was not an uncomfortable one. Those two were more of the silent types, thus they were contend with just walking side by side silently. It was no surprise for Aiko, when Memphis softly tugged on her wrist to stop her. She followed his line of vision and saw what had caught his attention. A long scarlet red hair. "Flare Corona.", Aiko determined, and Memphis continued her thoughts. "Raven Tail."


	7. Betrayal

**Chapter 6: Betrayal  
I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"Are you a hundred percent sure it was Raven Tail?", Keitaro asked after listening to Aiko and Memphis. The tall male only nodded while the red head answered "It was definitely Flare Corona's hair that we found. Here it is..." "It really seems to be her hair... How did they know what's going on?", Yuri asked, and a boy from their year, Susa scoffed. "If you ask me it's rather obvious what is going on. Right Memphis?" Memphis rose a brow "What are you implying, Susa?" "Your father _is_ the second master of Raven Tail after all. It is rather obvious that it was you who informed them. Did you miss your daddy so much?" "My father and I haven't met since I've started to attend Fairy Academy!", Memphis growled.

"But you have been friends with Flare, Obra, Kurohebi, and Nullpudding since your childhood.", Leki, Susa's minion pointed out. Aiko couldn't help herself "But he hasn't seen them since, what did you say?" "I haven't seen them in years. I-", Memphis added on her story. Susa smirked "Then how were you able to identify Flare's hair?"

"Her hair color isn't that usual, Susa.", Romeo answered, his eyes blazing in anger. "So you're all defending him? If you ask me that means either that all of you are on Raven Tail's side, or you're just naïve!", Susa snorted. It was Wendy who broke the pressure in the room. "Please, this isn't the time to have a fight in our own rows. We're the seniors we should show responsibility. So Susa stop the nonsense. Who are we going to send to meet them?", the bluenette asked. Keitaro thought for a moment. "How about Romeo and Memphis. All of us trust them-" "We certainly don't.", Susa motioned to himself and his three minions, the triples Leki, Maki and Suki.

"Then who do you propose should go?", Yuri sighed and Suki answered "Susa should go. It seems like we have two sides in this conversation. Why doesn't each side pick one. If you choose Romeo, we choose Susa." Rolling his eyes, Memphis only nodded. "Then let's go, Susa.", Romeo sighed and the two teenagers left the room. Memphis sat by the window, brooding, closing himself from the others. Aiko sat down next to him, touching his arm gently.

"Is everything okay, Memphis? I know you don't like to be reminded of-" Everything's just great, Aiko.", Memphis growled, a bit more harshly than he probably should have, and slapped her hand away. Knowing he was just acting like that because of the situation, and that he surely would apologize later on, Aiko smiled sadly and went to sit with Yuri and Wendy. However she was stopped by Leki, Suki and Maki giggling at her.

"Excuse me, did I do something to entertain you this much?", Aiko calmly asked and it was Leki who answered "It was just how funny to see how the traitor sent you away." Her sisters joined into her laughter. "Memphis did not betray us!", Aiko called out but her classmates did not stop laughing. "Oh just look how naïve she is.", Maki brought forth in between giggles. "Of course he's the traitor. He is the second master's son, and I wouldn't even wonder if Flare was actually his girlfriend.", Suki finished for her sister. "He's not, he would tell me if he were... He'd tell me...", the last bit was more than a whisper to herself. "Oh poor girl. Just found out that your crush is not only having another girlfriend, but also the traitor."

Aiko turned and ran. She ran away from the community rooms. Tears were in her eyes. It was not as if she did not believe in Memphis. But their words still hurt her. She wanted them to see how Memphis was. It hurt her that they did not trust him. Memphis would rather die than betray them.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into the shadows. She tried to kick herself free of the person's grip, she even bit the person's hand, but to no avail. She was thrown into a dark room and put on a chair. "The traitor was right about her. Everything works like planned. Now we only have to wait to get our second and third prisoner.", she heard the voice from the intercom cackle. "You're Flare Corona.", Aiko stated, trying to appear calm. "And you're Memphis' cute little girlfriend. Not that I could care less.", the other female mumbled.

"Who is the traitor?", Aiko asked still calming herself down. She gulped upon feeling the coldness of a blade against her cheek. She hissed when the blade began to cut her skin. She was able to feel a moisture trickle down her cheek. She did not make a sound after identifying it as her blood, but stared Flare in the eyes angrily. The other female cackled again"Oh now you're playing the brave one. That's cute. But seeing as you won't get out of here any ways, I think I could tell you our plans.

"Our gang has together with Sabertooth decided to destroy your little gang. You're all thinking you're so high and mighty. Any ways, while Saber took care of the adults in the cafe it was our task to get you students. So here we are. Our plan worked. You let us in easily, allowing us to set up our trap. You are the first prisoner. Your traitor told us he'd get you out of the room. Our second prisoner will be Romeo Conbolt. He'll get here in a minute. Our third prisoner is-", she was cut off by the door opening and Romeo being thrown in. "Aiko! We were betrayed! It was-"

The intercom went on again and a deep male voice announced that a red haired girl from Fairy Tail was caught and held captive. A murmur went through the room and the group soon found out it must have been Aiko. "What're we gonna do now? We have to rescue her somehow.", Keitaro frowned and Yuri nodded. She was about to say something, when the intercom went on again "Just wanted to inform you that we have a second prisoner. Poor boy. He's actually pretty with his dark purple hair. Oh well... ", the female's voice cackled again.

The murmur in the room died down immediately. The silence was only stopped by the door bursting open and Susa running in, out of breath. "Where's Memphis?", he demanded. He was not in the room anymore.

"What's wrong, Susa?", Keitaro asked and the other male only responded.

"We've been betrayed."


	8. Family Bonds

**Chapter 7: Family Bonds  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Or else 'Sin or Sacrifice' wouldn't be cannon! (Mashima you better surprise me next week, like you promised on your twitter!)**

"Fairies, we just wanted to let you know that we caught your red head fairy, you know the small one.", a male voice announced through the intercom. Without doubt it was Aiko. Memphis had to go. He had to save her.

He just went to get her. He did not tell any one where he went, he did not have the time. Panic rose in him. What if they hurt her. What if they tortured her. What if they... He did not have to heart to finish that thought. If anything happened to Aiko, he would never forgive himself. He knew his father's gang, he knew his father's gang members. He just hoped it was not to late when he reached them.

Checking each room he passed, he hurried through the dorm, his ears sensitive to every sound. He ducked into a senior's room, when he heard footsteps and two males conversing.

"Our plan worked until now. The kids are separated from the adults. We have your son's girlfriend, and his room mate.", one explained and another, older voice replied. Memphis did not need long to recognize the voice. It was his father. Mephistopheles Raven.

Didn't our informant tell us that my boy would search for that girl soon? If he really cared about her as much as Susa said, then he should be around already. I think it's time for our family reunion." "Sorry, boss but I guess this will have to wait. After your son has come to get his girl, we'll capture him and watch the kids knock out each other. I am sure Fairy Tail won't be all about friendship after wards anymore.", the two males laughed and Memphis suppressed the need to hit the wall.

Making a quick decision he wrote a secret, hidden note that he knew only Keitaro or Romeo would see. Then he went after his father and his company. He made him out to be Kurohebi, one of his childhood friends. He waited until their ways parted and went after his father. Despite his tallness and his wide shoulders he was able to move quietly after his father. He came nearer to him with every step, and when he was near enough he held his breath before his father into a dorm room.

"Boy, it's good to see you again.", his father greeted him and Memphis rolled his eyes. "Where is she?", he demanded from his father, who only grinned evilly. "Oh you're talking about your girlfriend? Flare's been taking care of her." "Where are they?", it took everything in Memphis not beat his father senseless in the spur of the moment. "She's in room 303.", his father answered shrugging. This confused Memphis "Mephistopheles, why are you telling me all of this?" As an answer he only got a punch thrown to his head.

Memphis ducked away, but his father was able to grab his ponytail.. Next thing he knew was being pulled back by his hair. A cold sensation met his throat. Metal. A knife. "You're really willing ton end your son's life just for a gang fight.", Memphis coughed, and his father only smirked evilly "You're not my son, you're supposed to be my soldier, fighting for me. But you chose another side. So you should be punished. But I'm willing to give you a last chance. Decide to get to Raven Tail now." As a reply Memphis spat "Forget it.", and turned his father's arm away from his neck. Noticing the older man held his grip tightly in the teenager's hair, Memphis made a decision.

He had grown his hair because it was the only big difference to his father. He had grown it to made a difference. In that moment he decided to say farewell to that decision. He might look like his father, but he swore that he'd never become like his father. He realized that it were not his looks that made a difference. It were his decisions.

Wrestling the knife from his father's hand he quickly cut his hair short, his father fell back in surprise, letting go of the dark brown hair of his son. With the hilt of the knife he aimed a hit at his father's nose. Hearing, and feeling, a crack in said place, Memphis was still not confident. His father had dared to take away Aiko from him. His father was the reason why there were people in his gang that could not trust him.

He felt himself hitting and hitting. Punching his father into unconsciousness. Only after several moments of blind punching he stopped. The man in front of him was unconscious. Bruises were starting to build on his face and his lip had opened. Blood was also on Memphis knuckles. The teenager did not know, whether it came from his father's lips, or from his own hands.

After tying up the unconscious man, Memphis hurried over to room 303 to rescue _his_ Aiko.

What he did not know, at the same time all teenagers of his gang believed he was the traitor.

**Dafuq! I won't spoiler you, but whoever read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail, you can contact me and can we please get over it together?**

**BoredAsYou- Seems like my plan worked making you believe it was him. Had you read _Nakama_ before you'd know who the real traitor was ;)**

**~Liliana-chan**


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter 8: Confrontation  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Kurohebi had headed out to tell the gang leader how far their plan had succeeded. This was the reason why Romeo and Aiko were alone with Flare at the moment. Romeo had told Aiko about the betrayal. Both were trying to break their restraints under the smug watch of Flare.

"Your plan won't work! Fairy Tail members are Nakama! They won't believe you!", Romeo growled. The door opened and an all to familiar voice sounded through the room "Too late, Romeo, I already convinced that it was Memphis, who betrayed us." "You bastard!", Aiko screeched at Susa. "Awwww how cute, you're defending your crush. Too bad he doesn't show any interest in you. How pathet-", he was cut off by something hitting the back of his head.

"Don't you dare call Aiko pathetic.", a deep growl came from the shadow in the door. The shadow jumped at Susa and beat him. "Memphis! Stop he's not worth it!", Aiko called out, when she recognized the male. Obeying to her cry Memphis let go of his classmate. "You two should better run to your friends", he glowered to Flare and Susa, who rolled their eyes but went any ways. Memphis untied both Romeo and Aiko.

"Romeo, go to the common room and tell everyone what happened. I think Aiko and I have something to talk about.", he told Romeo, who raised an eyebrow "Is this really the time for it?", he asked, which only earned him a pointed look from Memphis. Shaking his head the Conbolt boy left the room.

Without saying anything else, Aiko threw herself into Memphis' arms. "You're bleeding.", his voice was hardly above a whisper, when he saw the cut on her cheek with the crimson liquid slowly dripping out of it. "I know, but it doesn't hurt.", she smiled weakly, wincing when Memphis touched the cut softly. "Who did this to you?", he asked and Aiko averted her eyes, mumbling Flare's name. "I'm gonna kill her for that." "Not right now, please. Just let us stay like this in peace for a moment.", Aiko mubled, burying her face into his broad chest.

"Aiko, I hope you know I'm not very good with all this. But... I have feelings for you." Aiko looked up at his confession, smiling broadly "I know. I just wanted to hear it from you. I love you too.", she laughed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek. As she was much smaller than Memphis this did not really work out. Laughing, Memphis met her halfway. After she kissed his cheek she beamed, until she felt his lips on hers. Realizing that this really was happening she responded rather quickly.

After they had to part for air Memphis grinned "Come on. I have to get revenge, because some one hurt my girlfriend." and hand in hand they hurried over to the common rooms.

The fighting between the gangs stopped for a moment when Aiko and Memphis stepped into the room. Leki screeched "There he is! The traitor!" soon a slap sounded through the room , when Yuri walked up to her. "Stop this nonsense! Memphis would never betray us!", Keitaro added up "He did everything to prove he was a real Fairy Tail Nakama and you're still not trusting him, after all this years?" "We trust Memphis, he's part of our guild. Either you believe in him. Or you are our enemies.", when those words left Wendy's mouth, Leki, Maki and Suki looked at Susa. The traitor had his arm around Flare's waist.

"I'm sorry, he tricked us.", Maki whispered and the triples went against Susa at once.

The fighting began again. Romeo, Wendy, Keitaro, Yuri, Memphis and Aiko fighting alongside each other, they gave their everything to take down as many Raven Tail members as possible.

Suddenly the door opened and military soldiers stepped in. "Members of Raven Tail? I hereby declare you to be arrested!", Wendy's uncle Dranbolt declared.

Thus the gang war was put to a stop.

**I'm sorry the end's a bit rushed I know. But as you may know, I'm not good with action scenes... I'm not a good writer anyway.. I can't even keep my OCs in character "-.-.**

**Lillian11****- How will be the wait for Friday possible? Mashima you better have a surprise for us like you promised on your twitter... Anyways glad you liked last chapter**

**BoredAsYou****- Might have been a little too late for that...**

**~Liliana-chan**


	10. 1809

**Chapter 09: 1809  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

The teenagers were told to stay put in the boarding school by the authorities. Wendy's uncle in particular asked them to stay where they were until they got news from either the adults or Dranbolt.

Romeo and Wendy were making sure no one was seriously hurt. Memphis and Aiko had sat in a corner of the room in intimate togetherness. Yuri looked around, searching for Keitaro, who had helped the adults bring the rivaling gang outside. She was just about to head out the door, when said door opened in front of her. Rushing in came the very male Yuri wanted to search.

"Keitaro! There you are.", she smiled, unusually serene. "Yuri, I was just about to search for you-" Yuri felt her face heating up in a bright blush. He had searched for her? Had he worried about her well being? "I need your laptop. I maybe able to hack into the cafe's security system and got information from the cameras."

Why was she suddenly so disappointed? She had not felt that way since before Romeo and Wendy had gotten together. Shaking off the feeling of her sinking stomach, she nodded and hurried away to fetch her laptop.

Keitaro looked after her, when she had left the room. Just a second ago there had been a bright light in her eyes. It had only been for a short moment, but he saw it nonetheless. As soon as it had come, it already had gone away. He did not not what it had moved in him, but he knew something indeed had moved. For some reason he wanted to see that sparkle again. And he wanted to be the cause of it.

He was still in deep thought about that twinkle in her brown orbs that he did not notice her coming back into the room, clutching her laptop. She looked unsure, almost insecure. This puzzled him. She was never insecure. He caught her gaze and sent a questioning look over to her, not knowing how to deal with the situation.

For a second she averted her gaze, when she looked back, her confidence seemed to be back.

"Here's the laptop.", she grinned and he nodded, opening and starting it. She had secured it with a password. "There's a password, Yuri.", he stated and she beamed "Can you guess it? It's only four numbers.", she winked, and he felt his neck heating up.

"1809?", he asked remembering that date. When she beamed at him in response he could not help but laugh.

They had become friends at September 18th, five years before hand. All of them. They had first met about two weeks before that fateful day, on their first day of school. Yuki had just moved to Magnolia, she had grown up in Hargeon. Memphis had transferred from Raven Academy. Keitaro had been transferred in their class after problems with his classmates in his original class. Wendy had been home schooled before. Romeo was the only one out of their group who had been in that class from the very beginning.

Keitaro and Romeo instantly had clashed, both wanting to obtain a leader position in their class. Memphis had decided to stay silent, keen on keeping all attention away from him. Wendy, and Aiko both too shy to talk to any one, and Yuri... At first she was the leader of her own group. She knew that she looked good.

But then the 17th came something changed. It was time that the six were introduced into the gang. The whole year was ready to get sorted into teams. Since the four had all for some reasons stayed longer in school, they were the only ones left unsorted when they entered the cafe. Keitaro and Romeo started a fight. The master had stopped it with the help of Gray and Natsu (surprisingly). _'Since the six of you are late, you'll be sorted tomorrow. We noticed that the six of you have problems with your nakama. This cannot be in this gang. The six of you will spend the time together for the rest of the day. Of course you'll be under the surveillance of gang members. If you can't grow closer in that time you won't be able to get into the gang yet. Yes Romeo that counts for you, too.'_, the master had ordered, which led to resistance from Keitaro, Romeo and Yuri.

But soon they found themselves in a room of the boarding school. The following 20 hours were filled with silence. Yuri had just stood up from her position on a couch and had wanted to walk to the window. On the way there she tripped over a sleeping Keitaro's legs. She landed on the floor, face first. Turning around quickly she yelled at him, until she ran out of breath. That was when she, her face red of anger, began to laugh freely. It had been long since she had laughed like that. Without inhibitions she laughed. Keitaro, being awakened by her screaming, was the next to crack, then a silent giggle could be heard from Wendy, then Romeo, and then Aiko.

The five laughed until their stomachs hurt. Then they had noticed that one person had not laughed. Memphis. Their gazes met conspiratorially and they set it as a goal: making the brooding male laugh.

Keitaro and Romeo had tried their best jokes, Yuri and Wendy had teamed up to tickle him. It was only when Aiko tried to dance when he chuckled. Not because Aiko looked stupid, she had not, but because she looked so happy.

Yuri practically jumped the tiny red head in celebration and soon Wendy had joined in. The boys high fived. But they had not taken the girls into account. Suddenly they were engulfed in the embrace.

This was the moment when they became a group.

**Lillian11- We lived through the wait and Gray-sama is alive... But I'm really sad about Ultear :/...Though Gray had been harder for me. **

**~Liliana-chan**


	11. What Is This Feeling?

**Chapter 10: What is this feeling?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

It did not take Keitaro long to hack into the cafe's security system. He was used to doing that, as he did so often whenever the teenagers were excluded from gang business. The older guild members knew about this certain talent of his, but after he assured them that he would tell no one how it was done.

He was beginning to type furiously and did not notice Yuri moving up close behind him. Well he did notice when a certain part of her body pressed up against his back. He stopped suddenly aware of a lot of things.

That she smelled nice, like the flowers she was named after, and something different sweet, he was not able to identify. That her blonde looked like streams of gold, falling on soft curls. He was aware of her body against his, about how soft she felt.

His thoughts were leading away from his hacking, and towards _another_ situation that involved cheesy, overused lines from a romance movie the group watched.

"-taro? Keitaro everything all right? You sound out for a moment...", Yuri called him back to presence and he mumbled his response. He had just not thought about how it would feel to kiss Yuri, or how soft the skin of her stomach would feel against his fingers. He blamed it on his teenager hormones and the adrenalin that was still left from the day.

Yuri shook her head, the last 15 minutes Keitaro had started to behave very oddly. It confused her. She wanted to know what was on his mind. Maybe he had been thinking about a girl. He did blush a bit, and swallowed more often. If he was thinking about a girl, who was it? Yuri thought Keitaro was over Wendy now.

"Who did you think about?", she decided to ask him and Keitaro spluttered "I don't know what you mean..." "Just some moments ago when you were so deeply in your thoughts... you thought of a girl, didn't you.", she grinned at the other blond, winking. "Come on, Keitaro, you can tell me I won't laugh..." '_Cry maybe or kill the bitch, but I won't laugh_.', she ended in her thoughts. "You trust me right?", she added. "Don't tell me it's still Wendy..."

"No it's not Wendy...", he began. Yuri was feeling impatient. He _had_ been thinking of a a girls. She needed to know who he did think about. Keitaro began to explain that it was probably only his teenage boy hormones and the adrenaline from the day. It was nothing.

Yuri nodded stopping herself from any other reaction. She knew that she would not get any different answer out of him. She should not care about it the way she did anyways. She did not want to care about it she did. She did not understand why she cared about Keitaro thinking of other girls. She did not understand why she felt badly about it.

Now she was the one deeply in thoughts. She realized Keitaro was talking to her, but she could not bring herself to listen to him. She only saw him moving his lips. She fixated on them. Suddenly there was an urge inside her. She could not even listen to her own inner fight. Suddenly all that mattered was an impulse.

He was asking a question, but instead of answering the question she followed above mentioned impulse and put her lips above Keitaro's, kissing him. After a few moments of him not answering the kiss, Yuri realized the situation and jumped away from him. Without looking back she hurried out of the room, leaving a shocked and confused Keitaro behind.

**I'm sorry for not writing this long... I had a writer's block, lots of stress with our school concert (7000 people watching us... it was brilliant...) and I have a directing apprenticeship which makes me stay out all day.**

**Lillian11-**** Yes it was about time some action between Keitaro and Yuri have started to make progress... About the newest three chapters of Fairy Tail made me a bit confused about Gruvia progress...**

**~Liliana-chan**


	12. Realization

**Chapter 11: Realization**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Slamming the door to the restroom shut behind her, Yuri leaned against it, trying to calm down herself. But no matter what she tried, what she just had done did not leave her mind. Hurrying over to the mirror over the sink she took a look at herself.

She really had done it. She had kissed Keitarou. But _why_ had she done it? She could not possibly harbor feelings for the blond teenager. He was her friend. She could not harbor feelings for him. She would destroy everything. She simply could not.

Just when she had come to this conclusion, everything started to make sense. Whenever Keitarou had tried to gain Wendy's attention, she had felt this anger bubbling up inside her. At first she had thought she was only annoyed by his constant tries. But after all this time it came clear to her: She had been angry at Keitarou, because she wanted his attention, angry at Wendy that she had gotten his attention. And now she was angry at herself. She had been too stupid to see that she had been jealous.

Whenever Keitarou made her a compliment, or gave her his full attention the happy feeling that came up, that dared to melt her insides. She felt flattered when that happened. Whenever they playfully fought with each other, she could not stay mad at him for long, even if he said something out of the line.

The door to the restroom opened and Aiko and Wendy rushed in. Yuri looked up to them and whispered "I love Keitarou.", her voice trembling. Aiko and Wendy shared a look before both smiled at her. The two shorter teens sat down on each side of their friend and Wendy answered "We know." "Since when have you known?", Yuri asked and Aiko replied "Since the beginning of the year. Your jealousy gave you away." "So you're telling me, you have known this from such a long time and haven't told me? Why?""We thought you needed time to realize it for yourself.", Wendy smiled at the blonde.

Contemplating for a moment, Yuri smiled "I'm glad you did. Otherwise I probably would have tried to distance myself from him. Will you help me with him?" Yuri was blushing, but the three girls began to giggle after the other two agreed.

Meanwhile with the boys, Keitarou was staring after Yuri, even though she had run out several minutes before. Memphis and Romeo decided it was time to get their friend out of his shocked state. Memphis slapped the blond on the back of his head, which had the wished for effect: Keitarou snapped out of it.

"Did- did that really just happen?", Keitarou asked, totally confused and dazzled. Romeo grinned and nodded. "So what are you planning now?", Memphis asked and Keitarou looked down at the floor, clearly thinking.

"I have no idea.", was the conclusion he came to. Memphis and Romeo shared a look and Romeo came near to Keitarou. "Well it's rather clear she has got feelings for you. The next question we have to answer is, do you feel the same?", he asked. Again Keitarou looked down, thinking. "Yes – No – I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?", Romeo asked, raising a brow. "I don't know. I mean the feelings I have towards her surely have changed. But- I don't know. It's still different from my crush on Wendy at the beginning of the year.", Keitarou explained, quietly. "How is it different? It's not easy to talk about it, we know that. But remember we won't make fun of you.", Memphis explained after seeing Keitarou exasperated look.

Glancing around nervously Keitarou began to talk to his friends. He told them that it began to change when he still had the crush on Wendy. He had been confused, but let it drop, writing it off as an increase in their friendship. He had thought that it would disappear soon, but after he stopped crushing on Wendy, it did not stop. The feelings shifted, they became similar to the feelings he had harbored for Wendy, but deeper and stronger. Not wanting to risk the friendship he suppressed the feelings.

He described thinking of her first thing in the morning, how he worried for her when they had been separated during the earlier fight. He was just describing what had happened shortly before the kiss when it all started to make sense.

"I love her.", was all he muttered before standing up and hurrying after her.

**Sorry once more for not updating, and for another short chapter. The directing apprenticeship took in more time then I thought it would... with 3 hours at home each day I don't really have the time to write, so sorry guys. **

**Lillian11: ****I can't wait for the Fairy Tail chapters about Zeref... and I hope Gruvia will happen soon! Any ways Sorry again for the lateness and shortness of this chapter as well, but I'm glad that I have such a faithful reader and reviewer like you :) Thank you!**

**~Liliana-chan**


	13. Garden

**Chapter 12: Garden  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Keitarou ran down the halls. He did not know where Yuri had run to. He checked every room he came by. He could not find her. He came to a halt in front of the girl's room, and knocked. After getting no answer he cautiously opened the door and searched the room for any of the girls. He could not find them.

He was just about to leave the room, when an idea came to him. If he stayed in he room, Yuri was bound to come back into the room. It was the room she shared with the other girls after all.

He had waited for what felt like an eternity, just sitting forlorn at the desk, nervously looking around the room. It was quite the irony. Back when he had not acknowledged his feelings for Yuri, the girls had often been bothered by him looking through their stuff, and touching things that was theirs. But now he felt as if it was wrong to do it.

When the door opened, Keitarou whirled around, expecting to see Yuri. He was disappointed when he only saw Aiko and Wendy, in company of Memphis and Romeo. "What are you doing? She's been looking for you.", Aiko asked and Keitarou looked up hopefully "She is? Where is she?", he asked. After he got the answer from Wendy, he sped out of the room.

Wendy had said Yuri was in the gardens, looking and waiting for him there. Keitarou almost tripped twice before he finally reached outside. He did not need to think or look long to find her. She was sitting under the huge maple tree that their group always sat under when the weather was good. He called out for her and she turned around to him.

She muttered his name and literally jumped at him. Of course he caught her, but since it surprised him, he lost the balance and the two fell. Keitarou cushioning Yuri's fall. They lay on the grass, both laughing wholeheartedly. No words at all were needed, all tension was taken off them.

Keitarou grinned "Sorry that it took so long for me to realize." and Yuri smiled at him. "I didn't know until two hours ago, so don't worry. It's not your fault." And the two laughed again.

"This will change everything, won't it?", Yuri asked, cautiously. "Everything will change, yet everything will stay the same.", Keitarou answered and Yuri looked at him, raising a brow "That's a bit confusing, but I guess you're right."

Suddenly his hand was in her hair at the back of her head and pushed the head forward, so her lips would meet hit.

After they had to part for oxygen, the two stood up. Keitarou took Yuri's hand and together they walked to the girls' dorm room, where they knew the others were waiting for them.

"So I see it has finally happened.", Romeo grinned, upon the two blonde's entering together hand in hand. "About time!", Wendy agreed and Aiko and Memphis only smiled at the new couple. "We're happy for you.", Wendy smiled and the other three nodded. "Thanks guys and sorry for being annoying.", Keitarou grinned. The others just shrugged it off.

"But all of you do realize that we'll have to brace ourselves for tomorrow. The whole gang will celebrate our victory in the cafe, and you know how all of the others are. They'll be teasing us the whole time.", Romeo explained and the others sighed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**So the only thing that's left for this story is the Epilogue. I hope I haven't disappointed you with the shortness and the bad quality of this chapter. **

**Lillian11****- Yeah I can't wait for those chapters either.. Do you think the Giant Village plot has a connection to the Zeref thing or is just a filler? I'm not so sure about that... But I do have to say: I adore the latest chapter. The teamwork between Wendy, Flare and Lucy surprised me. And I think Flare and Juvia could become good stalker friends ;). I really hope that Juvia will appear in a few chapters. Don't worry about the late review... My chapters are late all the time, too. But here it is ;). **

**~Liliana-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fairy Academy Season 2: Epilogue  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

When the six teenagers came walking into the cafe together, the victory celebration was already in full swing. Cana had opened the bar for everyone to get what he wanted himself and had picked up a beer for herself. She was standing next to Macao, who was talking to Gildarts and Wakaba. Natsu and Lucy were sitting in another corner talking to the Thunder God Tribe and the Strauss Siblings. Jet and Droy were trying to get Levy's attention much to Gajeel's distress. Gray and Juvia were not to be seen, presumably they were in some quiet corner making out. Laxus was sitting upstairs with his grandfather chatting quietly. The adults' appearances were ruffled, their was dirt on their faces and arms, and some had light bruises, other than that every one seemed fine.

The six students walked past Romeo's father and waved at the groups they were passing. After getting their usual drinks they sat down in their usual corner. The music was sounding loudly through the room but none of them really felt like getting up to dance. Instead, while the girls sat together to talk, Romeo got out a card game and played a game of poker with his friends. It did not take long for some of the older guys to join in the game, so in the end it was Romeo, Keitarou, Memphis, Natsu, and Gajeel playing and Macao watching them. Lucy, Levy and Cana had joined the younger girls in their chatting.

A couple of minutes after Gray and Juvia had joined the room, The master had the music put off for a second. He stood on the bar and asked for everyone's attention. "I'm often asking myself why other gangs are trying to attack us all the time. After Phantom attacking us twice, and the joined attack of Sabertooth and Raven Tail. Even though it is unfortunate to be attacked all time I would like to tell applaud you for your good work. Even though there were moments out team work could have shattered, you have not lost the trust in your Nakama and fought together. Of course those who did betray our trust will suffer consequences. Susa will be thrown out of Fairy Academy. He, along with most of the gang members of Sabertooth and Raven Tail will be brought to a jail to account for his crime. All of you did a great job in protecting and defending our bond. Free drinks for everyone, and I'm glad to tell our students, that tomorrow there will be no school. And now let the celebration go on."

The gang members cheered, and when Lucy turned to Juvia, who was clapping, something caught her eye. She whirled around to her bluenette friend and took a step towards her. "Juvia is that what I think it is?", the blonde asked pointing to Juvia's hand. Shyly the addressed blushed and looked over to Gray. "He asked Juvia half an hour ago.", she smiled and was suddenly hugged tightly by Lucy.

Almost everyone around them turned to the two, confused. Juvia stepped over to Gray and smiled at him. The black haired smirked and announced "I asked her to marry me.", and Juvia ended the thought "And Juvia said yes of course. We're officially engaged.", she giggled.

"We win any ways ice pants...", Natsu grinned and stepped over to Lucy. Lucy suddenly glared at Natsu as if she told him to keep his mouth shut. When he opened his mouth again she wanted to clamp her hands over his mouth, but she had not reached him in time. Instead of keeping his mouth shut, Natsu declared "Lucy's pregnant." While every one began to congratulate Juvia and Lucy, Natsu and Gray began a fight over who 'won'.

**So that's it I guess... I'll be working on another Fairy Tail fan fiction soon. But maybe I'll write another season of Fairy Academy :).**

**Thanks for all of your support. I could not have done this without you.**

**Lillian11-**** Okay after this chapter it's definitely linked... Haven't been able to read it until 10 minutes ago. (Which is also the reason for not updating.) I was at a workshop and did not have any Internet connection. It is kind of sad that Gray's not a kid anymore. He was sooo cute *_*... But I guess my Inner-Juvia was swooning at his adult form haha. Well now this fan fiction is officially over. I don't know maybe another sequel will come at some point. I've been a bit interested in making the sequel with a Next Generation. Thanks for staying with this Fan fiction all along and reviewing to every chapter. **

**~Liliana-chan**


End file.
